Portable electric tools are usually operated by a trigger-actuated switch mounted in the handle of the tool.
It is well known for such tools to have a relatively short cable extending therefrom and having a plug at the free end thereof for connection to a source of power supply. The other end of the cable passes into the interior of the tool and the wire ends are fastened to screw terminals of the trigger-switch.
It is also known to provide such tools with a receptacle recessed in the handle and having therein blade-like plug prongs connected with an intermediate terminal board arrangement embodied within the tool and from which internal wires are connected to screw-type terminals of the switch. A cord set for connection to a source of power supply at one end, has at the other end a female connector that is inserted into the handle receptacle to electrically engage the plug prongs therein. Such an arrangement is disclosed more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,224.
With both the above prior art arrangements, the internal wiring connections that are necessary take time and complicate assembly of the power tools.